He Always Remembered-The Legacy
by Shadowpulse160
Summary: This is the continuation from "He always remembered" by my friend Kirino. They're no longer with us and it's been years but it's time for her legacy to be completed, this is the culmination of their work, and a service to the readers. This story directly follows on from the twelfth chapter of "He always remembered", so if you haven't read that, this probably won't make much sense.
1. Chapter 1 Averting Her Eyes, Part 2

**He always remembered-A new beginning**

* * *

 _This is the second half of the chapter that Kirino split into two and is quite short. Future chapters will achieve around the same length as the ones from the original story so I'm hoping this isn't off-putting. For those who have waited all of these years for the update, I'm sorry but I didn't have the strength to do this then._

 _Hopefully this lives up to your expectations._

* * *

I sprinted back into towards the Furukawa's bakery as fast as I could.

It's not far from the intersection but by the time I'd arrived I was panting, pushing a little harder than was probably advisable.

"Asking for her hand in marriage already brat? Hmph, don't think I'm giving her up without a fight", Akio burst out laughing as he brought out his baseball bat.

"Is Nagisa out yet?" I ignored Akio and directed my question towards Sanae, who was still sitting down.

"Not quite, why don't you join us for tea until she comes down" Sanae-san said as she poured a third cup and set it on the table.

"Thank you", I could feel my body relaxing as I began to sip at the tea.

The two of us sat there with the old man glowering down at me for about ten minutes before the door opened, Nagisa walked in, hair still damp.

"Oh Okasaki-san, you're still here?" Nagisa said as she peered over at me.

"Ah, yeah, I have something to talk to you about Nagisa, excuse me" I nodded at Sanae-san as I stood up and went with Nagisa to her room.

"Ah Okasaki-kun, is this about the play?" she asked as we sat down inside.

"Kind of, I actually wanted to know if anyone else in your family has ever acted before, I just thought your natural talent had to come from somewhere" I casually asked, having rehearsed those words on the way.

"Oh, not that I know of…" Nagisa frowned, scratching her head.

"Ah I see, hang on I need to get a drink of water, I'll be right back" I stood up and quickly walked out.

"Oh, Okasaki-san, you're back already?" Sanae-san looked over, puzzled.

"Yeah I just wanted to ask you guys something" I said cautiously, aware that I was about to cross boundaries.

"Well? Spit it out brat" the old man sneered as he tapped his baseball bat on his shoulder.

"Uh, I wanted to ask, did you guys ever do anything apart from run this bakery?" I cringed, bracing myself for an explosion.

Both of them stared back in shock and it was Sanae-san that recovered first.

"Oh uh, no of course not we've had this place forever…" she chuckled nervously as her eyes shifted back and forth in panic.

"Y-yeah brat, this bakery is our life" he shared a nervous glance with her as they both tried to think of something to say.

"Oh, well it's just that I thought I saw a photo of Akio-san in a costume or something, and with how good Nagisa is I thought that he might have been an actor at some point", I glanced at the two of them out of the corner of my eyes , noticing their paling faces.

"Man, imagine how surprised Nagisa would have been if she'd discovered that she wasn't the only actor in the family huh?" I faked an amused chuckle as I observed the furtive looks they kept on throwing each other.

"Ah, sorry I just remembered I forgot something I had to do" Sanae-san exclaimed as she rushed out of the room.

"O-oh, that thing" the old man stammered as he rushed to follow.

"Show yourself out brat!" I heard his voice scream out at me as he exited to room too.

" _Alright, it looks like they got the message"_ I sighed contentedly to myself as I strolled out the front door. I felt drained, but happy, knowing that I'd just done something meaningful.

Walking back through my front door I saw the drunk figure sprawled on the ground.

" _He worked hard for your daily needs, your education everything…"_ Ushio's words echoed in my mind as I stared down at him.

"Damn it pops, you'll catch a cold like that" I muttered as I picked him up and put him in his bed, pulling the blankets over him.

"You and me, we're gonna have a nice long talk in a little while" I promised his sleeping form as I closed the door behind me.

Without even bothering to change my clothes I fell onto my bed facedown, drifting off with Kotomi's face in mind.

" _Tomoya-kun, do you think we'll be together forever?" Kotomi whispered as we sat in her backyard, watching the sun go down._

" _Of course Kotomi-chan, why wouldn't we be?" I stared down into her violet eyes and gave her the most reassuring smile I could._

" _So we would live together like Mommy and Daddy?" her voice jumped up an octave as she said that._

" _A-ah, if you want" I stammered, feeling my face heat up as I turned away to hide my blush._

" _Alright, let's pinky-promise on that, Tomoya-kun" she gave that cute grin of hers as she lifted up her right hand._

" _Sounds good to me" I beamed as our pinky's crossed._

* * *

 _Author's notes:_

 _I've tried to keep the soul of the story the same, even though my writing style is certainly different from the original._

 _Thanks for making this far guys, finishing this means a lot to me, and if anyone would be willing to help in any way I would appreciate it._

 _Until next time_


	2. Chapter 2 A new horizon

**He always remembered: Chapter 2-Across the horizon**

 _Hey guys, been a while, but here it is, chapter 2 of the legacy. Hope you like it._

* * *

I'm up as the sun is only just beginning to rise.

Surprisingly I feel completely rested, despite getting way less sleep than I usually do.

Especially on a Saturday.

As my thoughts drift back to the night before, a contented smile appears on my face, knowing I'd done something right for once.

It soon turns into a cringe though, as I think about the old man sleeping down the stairs.

I need to talk to him.

I know I said I'd do it after this play business was over, but I don't want to put it off any longer.

He deserves my forgiveness and Kotomi deserves her answer.

Taking a moment to steel my resolve, I slowly tip-toe down the stairs and seat myself at the table.

I don't want to wake him, so I'll just wait here for a bit.

Left with my thoughts for the time being, a line from the dream I had last night flashes into my conscience once again.

" _Tomoya-kun, do you think we'll be together forever?"_

 _Forever._

That word scares the hell out of me.

But it also brings me an indescribable joy.

I love her.

I truly love her, and today I'm going to tell her that.

And that if she lets me, I'll stay by her side forever, no matter what the circumstance, no matter what strife, no matter what hardship.

Even if the sky came crashing down, even if the ground began to break and even if the world turned its back on us, I'd protect her.

"Oh, Tomoya-kun, you're awake?"

A familiar voice brings me out of my reverie.

"Yeah I am…Dad."

"Well I'll sit next to Tomoya-kun then" he smiles as he takes the place next to me.

Tears come to my eyes as I notice his awkward movements, whether it be from the alcohol or just because he's lived a hard life.

"Yo dad, you hungry?"

"No, but you must be Tomoya-kun, maybe you should go get something to eat."

Before yesterday I probably would have stormed off, and raged because I thought he was just trying to get rid of me.

But after hearing Ushio's words, I can't see it that way anymore.

All these years, Okazaki Naoyuki has been struggling through life, forsaking his own future for his ungrateful delinquent son.

Even now.

"Are you alright Tomoya-kun? You look upset" his normally closed eyes open slightly as he asks that, obviously worried.

"Why did you do so much for me you idiot?"

"Hm?" he seems slightly shocked as he stares at me.

"Y-you did too much damn it" finally unable to hold it back, tears start flowing down my face.

"You're tired aren't you? You're worn out aren't you? It's time you gave it a rest Dad" I croak as my fists clench in my lap.

"I can take care of myself, so go back to the country and live with your mother, I'll come and find you when I have a well-paying job and the ability to support you, alright?"

He seems deep in thought as he hears those words, his body tensing slightly as he looks down.

"But I wonder, if it's enough already."

"Is what enough?"

"I wonder if I've finished things already."

Suddenly, I remember.

I remember those years when he worked every day, and spent all his money just to keep me happy.

"You sacrificed everything to raise me, didn't you?"

"You gave up your life for me, this incompetent son of yours."

"Enough is enough, so get out of here already! Live for yourself damn it!" I'm shaking as I practically scream the last part.

"I see..."

"Looks I finished things without even realising it."

"I'm glad."

And with that he seems to finally be at peace, as a genuine smile appears on his face.

* * *

"I promise that once I'm ready, I'll come for you, and we'll live together, so wait for me until then, ok?"

"Mm."

"I've put in clothes, and although it's not much-some money too" I say, as I pick up the bag and hand it to him.

"I'll give you a call from over here, and make sure you don't lose anything on the way."

"Yeah, thanks."

We walk out the front door and stand there, facing each other.

"Don't overdo the alcohol."

" _Tomoya here, I got some candy for you."_

"Ah."

"And don't smoke too much either."

" _I've got to head out for a bit again, make sure you don't eat too much."_

"Ah."

" _I'm sorry for always leaving you alone, but once I come back, we'll have a proper meal."_

" _Let's eat together, ok?"_

"Take care of yourself, and wait for me. I'll definitely come for you" I lower my face as tears escape once again.

"Alright."

"Thanks for everything up until now."

"Ah."

Neither of us moves for a couple of seconds, and he's the first one to act.

"Alright, I'll be off then."

"Yeah, I'll see you later Dad."

"Take care, Tomoya", and with that, he turns around and slowly trots down the street.

I watch until he disappears around the corner before going back inside.

As I enter, a small globe of light follows me, and the room is illuminated for a second, before returning to normal.

But the light's gone.

"I wonder what happened to it?" I scratch my head as I walk upstairs.

* * *

The rain is pounding as I approach the intersection.

It's strange that such a sunny day could change so quickly.

My breath catches as I notice the lone figure, standing in the rain.

"Kotomi!", in the blink of an eye, I have my arms around her.

"Tomoya-kun, you're early" she shivers as I shield her from the rain.

"You idiot, why didn't you find some shelter?!" I sob as I notice how cold her porcelain skin is.

She must have stood here for over half an hour.

"This is where we always meet, I didn't want to miss Tomoya-kun."

"Kotomi-chan…" for the third time today I break into tears.

"Tomoya-kun, don't cry, it's-wah!" she yelps as I pick her up from the legs and hold her, bridal style.

"We're going back to my house Kotomi-chan, I don't want you standing out here any longer."

I cover her with my jacket as the rain starts to fall even harder.

"To-Tomoya-kun?"

"I swear I'll protect you Kotomi-chan, I won't let you suffer."

* * *

 _A little bit short, but I felt like you guys deserved something after this time. I promise I'll make chapters, and more frequent in the future, hope you enjoyed it, and I'll see you all next time._


End file.
